


Undone from the Top to the Bottom

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Dom/sub, Dominant Hinata Shouyou, Dominant Iwaizumi Hajime, Double Anal Penetration, Hand Jobs, Jock Straps, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Service Top Kyoutani Kentarou, Submissive Kyoutani Kentarou, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23502181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: It's not the first time or the second or the third that Kentarou has had his doms over for some fun and yet he still feels nervous and excited each time.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou/Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kyoutani Kentarou/Hinata Shouyou
Series: HQ!! Quiz Reward Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759852
Comments: 8
Kudos: 153





	Undone from the Top to the Bottom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [princessnyx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessnyx/gifts).



> Thank you, princessnyx for such a great idea! I really had a lot of fun writing this and I went over the 1500 words but I don't think you'll mind lol

Kentarou can’t sit still. Apartment clean, drinks prepared, and himself showered and prepped for his guest; everything is ready, but he still can’t sit and patiently wait. As much as Kentarou wishes he could say this behavior is abnormal for him, it really isn’t. How can someone calmly pass time until their doms arrive? Anticipation swirls around in his gut and he can’t handle sitting anymore so he wanders from room to room while taking deep breaths to ease his nerves. This isn’t the first time with his doms, or the second or the third. No, they had been hooking up for eight months and only just made their relationship exclusive a month ago.

A soft knock on the door has Kyoutani practically running to it but he stops about five steps away to straighten his clothes and take another deep breath before closing the distance to open the door.

“Hello, Kyoutani!” Hinata greets him brightly with a big smile and a small wave as he marches by.

In high school, he and Shouyou were enemies on the volleyball court. The only hang up was, and still is, how attractive he found Shouyou to be and that angered him as well as aroused him. It only got worse as Hinata grew up and filled out. Kyoutani even started daydreaming about those muscled arms holding him down as he was trapped between those thick thighs. Thanks to whatever deity took pity on him, Kentarou’s fantasies became reality.

Once Iwaizumi steps into the apartment, Kentarou shuts the door with a snap and locks it before looking up at the other man. Hajime silently studies him for a long moment, bringing a couple of fingers to Kentarou’s chin to angle his face this way and that.

“Go get into position.” The words are even, and firm and Iwaizumi’s face gives nothing away. Chills race down Kyoutani’s spine as he walks to the bedroom where he strips down to just his jockstrap before crawling to the middle of his queen-sized bed. Kneeling on the silky duvet, Kentarou puts his palms on his slightly spread thighs and bows his head.

The time for how long he will have to sit like this is undetermined. There have been instances where he has barely had ten seconds to get into position while others have him sitting pretty until his legs go numb. On two occasions Iwaizumi and Hinata fucked in front of him until Hinata came three times before he was addressed at all, but he never moved from his spot. Kyoutani prides himself on being an excellent submissive.

Of course, this time of waiting isn’t just for show, at least not for Kyoutani. It’s at this point that he puts himself into his submissive headspace; steeling his feelings, whispering the rules, and reminding himself that he’ll be loved and cared for when it’s all over. “Rule one is remembering your safe words. Rule two is don’t touch unless told to. Rule three is no holding back sounds or orgasms. And rule four is,” Kentarou sucks in a long breath before continuing, “remember that we love and appreciate you.” He repeats the mantra in a whisper over and over.

Just as Kyoutani’s legs begin to tingle, the bedroom door creaks open followed by muffled footsteps. To his right, the bed dips down under someone’s weight. “Lay on your back,” Shouyou says in his ear, “and put your wrists above your head.

Lifting his head, Kentarou sees Hajime standing at the end of the bed stiffly and from the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of Hinata’s orange hair and then he’s moving to lay as he was told, staring up at the ceiling blankly.

“That’s a good boy,” Hinata says warmly, straddling Kentarou’s chest and smiling down at him. Shouyou and Iwaizumi are two different doms. Iwaizumi is cold and commanding but very blunt while Hinata is all warmth and smiles. Until he isn’t. That polite smile falls, and those honey colored eyes turn dark as he growls, “choke on my fucking dick you slut.”

Hinata’s half hard cock meets no resistance as it's pushed past Kentarou’s lips and into his eager to please mouth. It’s satisfying to watch the man above him go from cocky dom to a puddle of pleased goo as Kyoutani works his tongue expertly over Hinata’s dick. And yet these two men believe they’re the ones in control.

A cool hand grabs Kentarou’s heated cock and spreads lube over the entire length. When the hand lets go, Shouyou pulls out of Kyoutani’s mouth and crawls backwards until he is between Kyoutani’s legs where he settles on his knees and elbows.

Iwaizumi puts himself behind Hinata and pushes into him wordlessly. The look of pure enjoyment on Hinata’s face stirs up the heat in Kyoutani’s gut which is stoked as Shouyou starts to trace lines across his pelvis, stopping to snap his jockstrap before making a winding trail with his finger to the head of Kyoutani’s dick. He starts teasing it, thumbing at the slit and adding a tight pressure around the head. Not once does Hinata look away from Kentarou’s face as he sets a steady pace to jerk him off, adding a twist of his wrist at the head each time.

It only becomes more difficult to hold his gaze on Hinata’s as the heat is rapidly reaching a boiling point in his abdomen. The doms used the warming lube which tends to make him orgasm faster and more often. That’s what kind of day it's going to be then. With practiced ease Kyoutani lets himself fall into the first orgasm that spreads warmth through his entire body and covers Shouyou’s hand.

Carelessly, Hinata wipes the release on Kentarou’s silk cover before resuming the hand job on his deflating cock as Iwaizumi watches, still lazily fucking Shouyou. His dick is sensitive and protests the friction, but the only thing Kyoutani can do is hiss in sharp breath through clenched teeth. Kentarou focuses his attention on Iwaizumi who gazes down at him with the same impassive look, but it helps make the oversensitivity more manageable. His thighs make aborted movements as he fights to not crawl away. It’s as easy as ‘peanut butter pie’ to stop Shouyou if he wants to, but this is child’s play compared to what he’s previously been through so Hinata can have a ‘cherry jubilee’ time for now.

That is, until Kyoutani breaks rule three, putting the back of his hand over his mouth to muffle the painfully pleasured moan that claws its way out of his chest. He notices his mistake too late and glances with wide eyes at both of his doms who have paused to stare at him with their heads tilted to the side.

“Oh shit,” Kentarou breathes out.

“You let that be said but not the sounds that please us?” Shouyou asks, crawling over Kentarou’s body again after Hajime pulls out of him. “Answer.” The word is accompanied with a sharp pinch to his nipple that makes him flinch.

“I can,” Kyoutani replies.

“Should’ve thought about that earlier,” Hajime scolds coldly as he kneels next to Kentarou’s head on the bed.

More of the warming lube dribbles over his hardening cock and then there is Shouyou putting the head of Kyoutani’s dick in his ass and then dropping his hips down to fully impale himself. A moan begins to work from his throat but it's choked off by Iwaizumi’s hand around his throat squeezing his airway shut.

Hinata doesn’t let up his assault of lecherous swirls, obscene rolls, rousing rises, filthy falls, and pornographic keens. Every movement and sound goes directly to his groin and swells his dick to almost bursting. Just as his vision goes black around the edges his body tenses to release his orgasm, Hajime lets go of his throat and Hinata slips completely off of his cock, stroking him to and through his completion.

Shouyou keeps jerking Kentarou off and he feels tears slide down his cheeks as the sensation of pins and needles comes to life anywhere that Shouyou’s hand touches which is everywhere. The overstimulation has Kyoutani’s body spasming at random times and he squeezes the duvet under his fingers to stop himself from curling up in a ball. Within a couple of minutes Kentarou’s cock is hard and ready again.

When Hinata nestles it deep in his ass again, Kyoutani doesn’t hide the loud whimpers and whines that fall from his lips as tears of torturous pleasure streak down his cheeks. More pressure and friction push against his dick and he realizes that Iwaizumi has worked his way into Shouyou’s tight ass too. Leaning forward, Hinata gives Kentarou needy kisses as he rocks his ass on both of the cocks in him.

“Who is the best sub?” Shouyou murmurs against his lips.

“Is it me?” Kyoutani asks innocently.

The answer is a nod, warm smile, and another kiss. “As long as you continue to behave. Will you do that?”

“Yes.”

Shouyou arches his back and lifts up his hips which pulls Kentarou’s cock out of his ass. Kyoutani is confused by that but just watches Hajime fuck Hinata hard and fast until he cums on his thighs.

“Up,” Iwaizumi orders Kentarou as Hinata moves off of him. “Fuck him.” Hajime points a finger at Shouyou who is face down and ass up on the bed and waiting patiently.

Kentarou doesn’t argue, instead he promptly pushes into Hinata, but he never looks away from Iwaizumi as he does. Much to Kyoutani’s surprise Iwaizumi shuffles across the bed and presses his chest to Kyoutani’s back. Hajime slides his dick along the crack of Kentarou’s ass as he wraps a hand around the sub’s throat and the other comes up to tweak his nipple.

“I can’t decide if I like it more when you obey,” Iwaizumi tells him with a sharp nip to his earlobe before continuing, “or when you break rules.” The last part is accompanied by a rough pinch to Kyoutani’s nipple and a tightened grasp around his neck. Kentarou can feel his grunt of pain vibrate against Iwaizumi’s palm and it makes him whine. The grasp loosens but the rutting against his ass becomes faster and harder and Kentarou realizes he has stopped fucking Shouyou, but the other man takes it in stride, rocking back and forth to do it himself.

“Tell me, Pup, what do you want?” Hajime growls in his ear.

A shiver runs the length of Kyoutani’s spine as he answers. “Cum on my ass, that’s what I want. I want you to cum on my ass.” The words got breathier as he said them, but they were still heard.

Between Hinata’s ass sucking him in and Iwaizumi’s cock rubbing against his hole, Kentarou’s ecstasy grows rapidly and then crashes hard, causing jolts of electricity to light up his nerves as he empties himself into Shouyou. Iwaizumi pushes him forward to lay over Hinata’s back so he can thrust more freely against the cleft of Kentarou’s ass.

Kyoutani reaches under Shouyou and knocks the man’s hand away, taking over to jerk him off. Before Shouyou can protest, Kentarou says, “I’m a service top so let me do just that.”

Just before Hajime cums on his ass, Hinata cums in his hand and Kentarou feels wholly satisfied. He doesn’t even mind the clean up in the cramped shower where three of them share sweet, chaste kisses as the other two praise and reassure him that he was perfect for them and that they love and appreciate him to no end.

Back in the bedroom the silk duvet is pulled off and tossed to the side to reveal Kyoutani’s usual bedding which they curl up under, Iwaizumi pulls Kentarou close, resting his chin on the top of Kentarou’s head when he nuzzles deeper into the crook of Iwaizumi’s neck. Shouyou is already sprawled out, asleep, and taking up two thirds of the bed as he usually does.

“Thank you for indulging us the way you do,” Hajime mutters.

“Thank you for loving me,” Kyoutani replies.

“You make it easy. I’m sure it's difficult to give up control.”

“It’s cute that you still believe you’re in control. I choose when to come undone from the top to the bottom.”


End file.
